Smith & Tyler
by OnyxDay
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Activate the Heart. If you haven't read that, please read it first. Rewrite of the episode Smith and Jones to include Rose Tyler. Thank you for reading, and thank you even more for reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to whoever reviewed my story Activate the Heart. If you haven't read it, READ IT BEFORE READING THIS! This is a sequel to that story, so if you didn't read that, this will leave you confused. This is the second story in my season three re-write (I started with The Runaway Bride). Have fun, and review! **

* * *

Rose was bored. She had been here for nearly two days and nothing interesting had happened. The Doctor had gone off a few minutes ago to track down a book or magazine for her to read, and now she was even more bored. At least when the Doctor was there she could talk to him. So she resorted to people-watching.

One girl passed by her in a yellow jumper and blue jeans. She had a pair of sunglasses and a camera in one hand, a wide-brimmed hat in the other. 'Tourist. Her traveling companion got sick and she's here to show them the latest sights she's seen. The photos will be blurry, out-of focus and most of them will contain a finger or two.' Rose decided. She had gotten really good at reading people since she met the Doctor. Easiest way to determine whether they were good or not.

Next was a man in a blue Oxford, a blue and yellow striped tie and a doctor's coat. He was looking at a clipboard and talking to a nurse in pink scrubs. From the way they were standing and the occasional lingering touches Rose decided they were sleeping together and they didn't want anyone to know. Understandable, if the ring on the doctor's finger meant what she thought. 'Cheating on his wife with the pretty nurse at work. Typical.'

The next man was a tough one. She studied him carefully. Blue pinstriped suit, white Oxford, red tie, red trainers. Messy brown hair, most likely from running his hands through it, side burns, brown eyes that seemed much older than they should. His gait was slow and easy, but she could easily see him running. He was holding his hands behind his back, most likely hiding a present for someone. 'I wonder who the lucky girl is?' Rose wondered to herself. The man stopped next to her with a grin plastered on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She smiled up at him.

"People-watching." She replies. He raises one eyebrow.

"Anything interesting?" He asks out of curiosity. Rose shrugs.

"A tourist visiting her friend, who probably got food poisoning or something. A doctor cheating on his wife with a nurse. And a very strange man in a blue suit and red trainers." She told him nonchalantly. His eyebrow goes up again.

"Oh? And what conclusion did you draw about him?" He asks, just as nonchalantly.

"Alien. Only explanation really. His eyes are too old, his hair is a mess, he's wearing a **suit** with **trainers**! You'd have to be blind not to see it." She finishes. The Doctor cracks a grin.

"And who do you think he's visiting?" He asks her. Her face is deadly serious when she answers him.

"The love of his very long life. They've been separated recently and he only just got her back. After a very heated snog they declared their love for each other. But then the woman falls ill and he is forced to take her to a hospital on her home planet to save her." She says, her face a statue of seriousness.

"I think you've been watching to many soap operas love of my very long life." He whispers into her ear. Finally Rose gives him her patented tongue poking out of her teeth grin. The Doctor grins back and leans in to snog her. But before he can there is a load cough near the foot of the bed. They look up to find rounds convened around them.

"Now Miss Tyler, if you're not to busy snogging Mr Smith, would you mind telling us how you're feeling today?" Dr Stoker asked. Rose blushed slightly.

"Fine. Though my stomach is still cramping occasionally. I've had worse days." She replies, sneaking a knowing glance at the Doctor.

"Rose Tyler was admitted yesterday for extreme abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find. Amaze me." Dr Stoker addressed a pretty dark-skinned woman who was somewhere in her early twenties. She steps forward and leans in next to Rose.

"That wasn't very smart, running out in the cold this morning." Jones told Rose.

"I'm sorry?" She told Martha, utterly confused. She had been in bed all morning.

"On Chancery Street. You two came running up to me and you put on his tie." Jones told her. Rose looked at the Doctor.

"Really? What'd we do that for?" The Doctor asked. Jones just looked confused.

"I don't know, you just did." She said.

"It wasn't me, I was in bed. Ask the nurses." Rose told her.

"And it wasn't me. I was busy exploring your shop. See, they've got a little shop, Rose. I love a little shop." The Doctor told them. Rose laughed.

"I remember. How could I forget, it was our first adventure." She told him. 'At least, in this face.' She mentally added.

"That's weird, they looked just like you. You don't have twins do you?" She asked them. Rose just shook her head. The Doctor shrugged.

"As time passes I grow ever more weary, Miss Jones." Dr Stoker informed her. Jones took out her stethoscope and rested it where Rose's heart was. She then moved it down to her abdomin.

"Miss Jones, are you aware that you forgot to consult the patients chart, failing basic procedure?" Dr Stoker asked. Jones blushed and stood up. "Had you done so, you would have noticed that the patient has not had intercourse in the last six months." Dr Stoker goes to pick up the clipboard, but on contact his fingers receive an electric shock. He drops the chart.

"That happened to me this morning." Jones tells them. Two other interns say they experienced similar things.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by - anyone?" Dr Stoker asks the interns gathered.

"Benjamin Franklin." The Doctor answers.

"Correct!" Dr Stoker proclaims. The Doctor starts to get that wistful look in his eye.

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked..." He starts. Rose, having been there when it happened begins to laugh.

"Quite." Dr Stoker says.

"And then you got electrocuted! You still have scorch marks on your suit from that! And your hair! Burnt to a crisp it was! We had to go to the 37th century just to get your hair to grow back!" Rose said, laughing at him. The Doctor touched his hair gingerly.

"Moving on." He turned to a nurse that was walking by. "Maybe a visit from psychiatric later." He told her. Then he turned back to rounds and moved them along. "And next we have..." His voice drifted away. Rose turned to the Doctor with a cheeky grin.

"So, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" She asks him. The Doctor gives her a big grin and leans in.

"I think we were right about... here." He informs her, inches from her face. Right as their lips touch they both receive an electric shock.

"Ow!" Rose exclaims, jumping back. The Doctor frowns.

"That seems to be happening a lot today. While I was getting you a get well present I got shocked by a stuffed bear." He says. Rose perks up.

"You got me a present?" She asks excitedly. The Doctor makes a humming noise. Rose tries to peek behind him, but he effectively blocks her.

"Ah ah ah, no peeking. You want to be surprised, right?" He chides her. Rose pouts, knowing that he can't refuse her when she pouts. She can see his resolve wavering, wavering, wavering, annnnddd... Gone!

"Oh alright!" He reaches behind himself and reveals a yellow teddy wearing a denim overall dress and pink trainers with a pink rose in its paws. Rose squeals.

"It's perfect! I love it Doctor, really!" She tells him, reaching to take the bear. The Doctor, however, holds it back.

"That's not it though." He reaches behind him again and pulls out a brown bear with a pair of brainy-specs and a tie. On his feet he wears little red trainers.

"Doctor, they're little bear-us'!" She exclaims in joy. He grins at her.

"Yes they are! And do you know what else? Bear-Doctor loves Bear-Rose with every single fake-hair on his stuffed body." The Doctor tells her. Suddenly there is a crack of lightning and it begins to rain outside. The Doctor looks up nervously. He runs to the window and looks out. Then he runs off somewhere for a few minutes. When he comes back he looks out the window again.

"What's wrong?" Rose asks him. He only gets like this when something wrong is happening.

"The rain. It's going up!" He tells her, panic evident in his voice.

* * *

**There you go. First chapter of my season three rewrite. Now, I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to bring Martha along or just rewrite Martha's parts for Rose. You decide! And remember that the next chapter will be brought to you by one review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I honestly do like hearing what you think. So as promised, I give you Smith & Tyler, chapter 2. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Doctor, what's happening? How can rain be going up?" Rose asked, getting out of the hospital bed, grabbing her dressing gown on the way, and going over to the window. He turned to her with panic in his eyes.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out. And I don't think we're going to like whatever's causing it." He told her. Rose smiled at him and took his hand.

"So, business as usual?" She joked. The Doctor cracked a smile.

"I think it would be wise for you to change into clothes more suitable for running Miss Tyler." The Doctor said, turning her away from him and directing her to her bed.

"I think you might be right Mr Smith." Rose agreed, closing the curtain around her. She quickly changed and emerged to find the Doctor at the windows again. There was a sudden rumbling and Rose was sent to the floor. The Doctor managed to keep himself steady by holding onto the window frame. When the rumbling stopped he rushed over to Rose.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine Doctor. What was that?" She asked leaning on the Doctor so she could regain her balance.

"It think it was a hydro scoop. But that can't be right. Can it?" He trailed off, lost in thought. Around them people were looking at the windows. Rose saw Jones from earlier walk up to a window.

"All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out." The intern from earlier, Jones, told the people who were starting to panic. She then moved to the window, followed by another intern.

"It's real. It's really real. Hold on!" She moved to open the window.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!" Her friend sobbed.

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" Martha reasoned. Rose looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"Very good point! Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" The Doctor said, coming up beside her.

"Martha." She replied. Rose pipped up, standing on her other side.

"The doctor said Jones, yeah?" She asked the intern, Martha.

"That's right." Martha said, nodding.

"Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" The Doctor said, inspecting the window edges.

"We can't be!" Martha's friend sobbed. She was really starting to get on Rose's nerves.

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?" He trailed off, waiting for Martha to fill in the answer.

"The patients' lounge, yeah." She answered. The Doctor grinned and looked at Rose. Rose grinned back.

"Fancy a trip outside, Miss Tyler?" He asked her, being cheeky.

"Of course Mr Smith! Oh, but we're being rude. Miss Jones, would you care for a breath of fresh air?" Rose said, trying to be friendly and cheeky at the same time. Which she succeeded at quite nicely, thank you very much.

"Why not?" She asked, shrugging.

"We might die." The Doctor warned. She looked at him with a stern look.

"We might not." She countered. The Doctor grinned. Martha was proving to be an apt companion.

"Alright then. C'mon! Not her, she'd hold us up." He said, pointing at Martha's companion. They left, but Rose thought she heard her sob.

They reached the patients' lounge and the Doctor pushes open the doors. They step out onto the balcony and Martha gasps.

"We've got air!" She exclaims. "How does that work?" She asks the Doctor.

"Just be glad it does." Rose tells her.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really... really..." She's panicking and Rose goes to comfort her.

"It'll be okay. We'll get out of this, I promise." Rose tells her. Martha looks at her.

"Yeah?" She asks, nervous.

"Yeah. Nothing's impossible. Just highly unlikely." She tells her, hoping the words are comforting. Martha smiles and nods.

"Thanks." She says. Rose smiles at her.

"No problem." She tells her, moving away and going to stand next to the Doctor. He reaches out and takes her hand.

"'S beautiful. Gotta be said, the view from the moon? Way better than Platform One." Rose whispers to him. The Doctor looks down and smiles.

"Our first date." He says. She smiles back at him.

"We had chips." She agreed. It seemed like they were repeating a conversation they'd had before, but Rose couldn't care less.

"Just look at that! Think, how many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!" Martha says, looking up at the Earth shining above them.

"Standing in the earth-light." The Doctor says.

"So, what do you think happened?" Martha asks them. The Doctor looks at her.

"What do you think happened?" He asks, testing her.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." Martha explains. She's still looking at the Earth, so she doesn't see Rose and the Doctor flinch at the mention of Canary Wharf.

"I thought you looked familiar. You and your cousin, did you look a lot alike?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah. People thought we were sisters. How'd you meet her?" Martha asks. The Doctor and Rose pause, glancing at each other.

"We were there. In the battle." Rose tells her. She wished she could say she meet her at a café, or a chippy, or really anywhere else. But she couldn't.

"I'm sorry. But I promise you Miss Tyler, Mr Smith we will find a way out of this. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." Martha tells them. The Doctor and Rose smile at each other. Usually they're the ones assuring other people's (or alien's) safety.

"Yeah, my name's not actually John Smith." The Doctor finally tells her.

"What is it then?" Martha asks.

"The Doctor." He tells her. She laughs a little.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. So, what is it then, Doctor Smith?" She asks. The Doctor looks at Rose with laughter in his eyes.

"Just the Doctor." He says.

"How'd you mean, just the Doctor? Doctor who?" Martha asks. Rose smiles at the familiar question.

"Just... The Doctor." He says. There's really no other way to explain it.

"What, people call you the Doctor? You call him the Doctor?" She asks Rose. Rose shrugs.

"Yeah. It's just, who he is." Rose says. And it's true, there's nothing else she could ever imagine calling him. To her, he's the Doctor and that's all there is to it.

"Well, I'm not calling him that. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." Martha told them sternly. The Doctor and Rose deadpanned.

"Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look." He picks up a pebble and throws it into the distance. It hits something and falls back in.

"So, force field then. At least it's keeping the air in." Rose comments.

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha asks. It's a good question.

"How many people in the hospital?" The Doctor asks. Rose thinks she knows where this is going, and doesn't like it.

"I don't know, a thousand?" Martha says. Rose can feel her throat close up.

"A thousand people, suffocating. We gotta help them!" Rose says. No matter how many times she's faced it, she still can't stand innocent people (or aliens) dying.

"Who would do that?" Martha asks, horrified.

"Heads up. Why don't you ask them?" The Doctor says, looking up into the distance. Rose and Martha look where he is and see three large spaceships land on the surface of the moon. A team of strange armored aliens march out of the spaceship and into the force field. It ripples around them, telling the Doctor and Rose that the force field keeps things in, but not out. The aliens continue into the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." Martha gasps.

"It can't be. Why would they be here?" The Doctor muttered. Rose looked at him in curiosity.

"Who are they Doctor?" She asks, staring at him. He looks at her with a familiar look in his eyes.

"Judoon." He answers sullenly. Rose knows the look, it means trouble, and it's then that she knows she's truly back.

* * *

**So, there you go. Chapter two up and running, so to speak. Please tell me if you want it be to continue by reviewing. Two reviews give you the next chapter. Please check out my profile and tell me your favorite comfort food via the poll. If you have any suggestions for more options please tell me in a review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeeaah... Sorry. I have been really bad about updating recently because my Kindle Fire doesn't let me type my stories on it and I haven't had access to a device that does. Sorry. I'll try to do better in the future, but I can't make any promises. Also, I had exams all this week, so it's been a bit hectic. Please don't be angry at me! **

* * *

"Bo sco fo do no kro blo co sho ro!" One of the Judoon, probably the leader, said.

"Doctor, I can't understand them. Is there something wrong with the TARDIS?" Rose asked the Doctor. He just shook his head, intently listening to the scene below.

"We are citizens of planet earth. We welcome you in peace." One of the hospital workers says, stepping forward. The chief Judoon pushes him against the wall and shines a blue light in his face."Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." The man cowers. The Judoon plays his words back on his portable machine.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued." He then shines a blue light in Morgenstern's face and marks a cross on the back of his hand. "Category: human. Catalogue all suspects." The Judoon commands his troops.

They start shining the blue light on people, checking their species, then marking the right hand of each with a cross, saying "Human" as they do so. The Doctor, Rose and Martha watch this from behind some potted plants on the mezzanine level.

"Oh, look down there Rose, it's their little shop. I like a little shop." The Doctor says, pointing and smiling.

"Yeah I remember. You yelled at cat-nun-nurses about it." She said, recalling her first off-Earth adventure with this version of the Doctor.

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?" Martha asks, exasperated.

"Galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs." The Doctor explains, still looking at the Judoon below.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asks.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using a H2O scoop." The Doctor explains to Martha and Rose.

"What's that about "galactic law"? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha asks, laughing at the last question.

"No. But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me." The Doctor said. Rose found herself comparing this to the first time she met the Doctor, under Henrik's, surrounded by Autons.

"Why?" They look at her. "Oh, you're kidding me." They both raise an eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that." Martha tells them. Rose catches some movement below.

"Troop five, floor one. Troop six, floor two. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it." The chief Judoon tells the others. They begin to separate and head up to the other floors.

"Doctor, they're coming up. We've got to get out of here." She says, tugging on his arm. He complies and they step away from the plants.

"Come on, then." He says, grabbing Rose's hand. The Doctor, Rose and Martha leave, heading down a corridor at a run. They turn a corner and see a troop of Judoon heading toward them. Rose stops the Doctor and they squeeze to the sides to watch and not be noticed.

"Prepare to be catalogued." The Judoon announces. The man from before is behind him.

"Do what they say. All they want is to shine this light thing, it's all right, they don't mean to hurt us. Just listen to them." He tells the panicking people to the sides. A man breaks a jug over the head of one of the Judoon.

"Witness the crime. Charge: physical assault. Plea: guilty. Sentence: execution." The Judoon says in an emotionless voice. The Judoon shoot the man and he vaporizes, screaming. Rose winces beside the Doctor.

"You didn't have to do that." The man says to the rhino-like alien.

"Justice is swift." The Judoon tells him, continuing his search. The man flinches.

"Come on, there's nothing we can do and I can't risk being found yet." The Doctor says, tugging on Rose's hand. She turns and follows him into an office.

"Martha, keep an eye on the Judoon. Rose, can you help me with this?" Rose nods and Martha leaves to watch for Judoon.

The Doctor begins examining a computer with his sonic screwdriver. "Tell me if any information appears on the screen." The Doctor tells Rose. She watches it, but it remains blank.

Martha comes back into the room.

"They've reached third floor. What's that thing?" She says, asking about the sonic screwdriver.

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor and Rose say at the same time.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!" Martha sighs.

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." He buzzes it for her.

"Don't worry, I didn't believe him either. But it really is a sonic screwdriver, I've seen it work." Rose assures Martha. Martha gets this surprised look on her face.

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" Martha asks, going over to stand by Rose's side.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." Rose laughs, remembering the story. He suddenly hits the computer._ "_Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down." He pauses for a moment and giggles slightly. "Judoon platoon upon the moon." He giggles again and Rose joins in. Then he sobers again. "Cause we were just travelling past, I swear, we were just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked Rose in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." The Doctor explains at his usual lightning speed.

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asks.

"Something that looks human, but isn't. Right?" Rose says, guessing. Judging from the grin the Doctor gives her, she guessed right.

"Like him. Apparently." Martha says doubtful.

"Like me. But not me." He assures her.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asks. Rose smiled, still looking at the screen, they were good questions after all.

"Might be a shape-changer." She offers.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha asks. She just wanted to get back home.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." The Doctor says with a cold look in his eyes.

"All of us?" Martha and Rose ask at the same time. They would have laughed in another situation.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first..." He trailed off as he soniced the computer agin. "Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." The Doctor exclaims. Under her breath Rose whispers, "thick thickity thickface from Thicktown, Thickania."

"What are we looking for then?" She asks so the Doctor can hear her.

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." He says, still sonicing the computer.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know." Martha says, running out of the room.

"So, what happened to 'no wandering off?" Rose asks him playfully. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"She's not as jeopardy-friendly as you are. And she's not my responsibility. You are." He tells her. He goes back to work and Rose sighs. A few minutes later he let's out a celebratory yell.

"Ha! Got it! Now, lets find Martha." He says, grabbing her hand as he runs out. She follows him, being dragged slightly. She regains her footing and is soon running beside him. They meet up with Martha a little ways down the corridor, nearly crashing into her.

"I've restored the back-up." The Doctor tells her.

"I found her." Martha gasps out. Rose looks down the way she came and sees two humanoid shapes all in leather coming towards them. She yanks on the Doctor's arm.

"You what? He turns and sees the leather things._ "_Run!" He yells as he takes Martha's hand in his free one. Together they run to the stairwell. They run down the stairs, followed by the leather creatures. They see the Judoon coming up, and dodge out a doorway on the fourth floor. They run, leather things hot on their tails, skidding around corners and then into the radiology room. The Doctor closes and locks the door in the face of a creature.

"When I say 'now', press the button." He tells Martha, ushering Rose into the protected room with her.

"I don't know which one." Martha tells him, looking at all the buttons in horror.

"Find out!" The Doctor yells at them as he goes back into the room with the MRI. He uses his sonic screwdriver on some of the machinery. Rose goes for the Operator's Manual. The leather thing breaks down the door.

"Now!" Rose slammed her hand down on a big red button, activating the machine. The Doctor zaps the creature with radiation, and his skeleton becomes visible. The leather being falls inert.

"What did you do?" Martha asks, still in the protected room.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." He said with a raise of his eyebrows and a twist of his head.

"Isn't that likely to kill you?" Martha asks, her doctor training kicking in. The Doctor waves her off.

"Nah, it's only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it." He starts bouncing and hopping. "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it..." He starts shaking his foot. "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah, hold on." He throws his red trainer into the dustbin. "Done." He proclaims with joy.

"You're completely mad." Martha tells him, shaking her head. They had exited the control room when he said it was safe an were now standing in front of him.

"Right. I look daft with one shoe." He removes and discards the other one. "Barefoot on the moon!"

"I hope you have another pair, because we are not going to come back for those." Rose tells him. Martha leans down next to the leather humanoid.

"So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?" She asks, kneeling next to the big leather brute.

"It's just a Slab. They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through." He said, examining the Slab.

"Someone's got one hell of a fetish." Rose commented.

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant." Martha told them. The Doctor went over to the machine where his sonic was still poking out. He takes what remains of his sonic screwdriver out of the x-ray machine.

"My sonic screwdriver." He whines. Rose goes over to see what's wrong.

"She was one of the patients, but..." Martha was still talking, oblivious to the turmoil happening by the x-ray.

"My sonic screwdriver!" He shows Rose the smoldering remains of his beloved sonic. She gasps at the destruction done to it.

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire." Martha continued.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!" He tells Rose. She takes his hand, trying to comfort him. Though internally she was trying not to laugh. He looks so cute when he pouts!

"Doctor!" Martha yells, tired of being ignored over some piece of machinery.

"Sorry." He tosses the sonic screwdriver away, and smiles. "You called me Doctor. She called me Doctor." He tells both Rose and Martha.

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood." She informs the Doctor, noticeably not liking her slip up.

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless, no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it." He exclaims, finally figuring it out.

"So, she drinks someone's blood, then she registers as that species, yeah?" Rose reasons.

"Exactly! Brilliant, Rose!" The Doctor exclaims. "If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" He yells, grabbing Rose's hand and running out the door, Martha following.

A Slab walks down a hallway, past the Doctor, Rose and Martha, who are hiding behind a water cooler.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." He tells them, whispering.

"Like you two?" Martha asks.

"Like us how?" Rose asks, confused.

"I've seen the way you two act around each other. You've been traveling together for a long time, that's obvious. But how long have you two been **together**?" Martha asks, obviously implying something.

"Uh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on." He says, exasperated and slightly embarrassed at Martha's questioning. Rose slapped him for insulting her species. He gave her the 'what was that for?' look and she returned it with the 'stop insulting other species' look.

"I like that. 'Humans.' I'm still not convinced you're an alien." Martha tells him. They step out from behind the cooler and run straight into a Judoon. He shines his blue light at the Doctor before they can escape.

"Non-human." The Judoon announces.

"Oh my God, you really are!" Martha says, surprised.

"And again!" He says, taking Rose and Martha's hands and turning around. They run. The Judoon shoot after them. They go up stairs, and manage to lock a door behind them, emerging in a corridor where people are falling to the ground, gasping for breath.

"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." The Doctor tells them.

"And when are we ever lucky?" Rose asks. He gives her a Look. Martha sees her friend and stops by her.

"How much oxygen is there?" She asks, kneeling beside her.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." Her friend tells them.

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" The Doctor asks Martha, then turns to Rose and asks her the same thing with his eyes.

"I'm running on adrenaline." Martha tells them, still with the same energy as before.

"Welcome to our world." Rose tells her. Surprisingly she doesn't feel tired at all, and it's not from adrenaline. She should ask the Doctor about that later.

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asks, hoping they might be affected too.

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr Stoker's office?" The Doctor tells them, slightly bragging.

"It's this way." Martha tells them, ushering them to the now dead-man's office. They entered to find it empty except for Mr Stoker's body.

"She's gone! She was here." Martha tells them, surprised by the old lady's absence. Rose rolled her eyes. It's not like she was going to stick around to be found with the body. The Doctor bends down to examine Mr Stoker.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore." He informed them.

"No need to sound so smug." Rose informed him, trying to keep his rudeness in check.

"What was she doing on Earth?" Martha asks. It was a good question, after all aliens weren't that common on Earth. Unless you were named the Doctor and Rose Tyler, that is.

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." He says, standing up and grabbing Rose's hand. He stated to tug her toward the door when Martha stopped them.

"Wait a minute." She goes to Mr Stoker and closes his eyes, then leaves with the Doctor and Rose.

"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do? He looks at the MRI sign that's hanging on the wall of the corridor. "Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost." He says, getting an idea.

"Find the non-human. Execute." The Judoon's voice says, getting closer.

"Stay here. I need time. You two are going to have to hold them up." The Doctor tells them, including Rose.

"Doctor, I'm not leaving you!" Rose protests. He grabs her shoulders and makes sure she's facing him.

"Rose, I need you here. Where I'm going is going to be dangerous. I have to know you're safe. Please, just stay here and distract them." He pleads with her. Rose nods, knowing this isn't the time to argue, though when they get back to the TARDIS he's getting an earful.

"How do I do that?" She asks, knowing he's got a plan.

"I'm going to transfer some genetic material to you so you'll register as human. This doesn't mean anything, so don't expect too much." With that he grabbed her face and gave her a long, drawn out kiss. It was good compared to some other kisses she's received, but lacking the passion of their previous kisses. He then released her and ran off, leaving her blinking at where he was just standing. She swayed on her feet slightly.

"That was nothing?" Martha asked incredulously. Rose just smiled.

"You should see it when it's **something**." Rose told her. They ran down another corridor and waited for a Judoon. The Judoon walk into their corridor. Rose stands bravely waiting for them, with Martha standing to the side.

"Find the non-human. Execute." The Judoon proclaimed.

"Now, listen. I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence." Martha tells them. They scan her and she registers as human.

The Judoon then examines Rose with his blue light. She braces herself for the verdict.**  
**

"Human. With non-human traits strongly present. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan. What are you? What are you?" The Judoon asked, repeating himself on the last question.

"I'm not an alien, if that's what you're asking. But I'm not human either. Now, doesn't that seem a bit curious to you?" Rose says, trying to do her best to distract them.

"Full body scan complete. Unknown classification. Human DNA and unknown genetic material present. High concentration of non-human traces found on face. Recent facial contact with non-human. You will come with us for questioning. Continue search." The Judoon read from his readings. Rose didn't know what to say. Unknown classification? What the hell did that mean? And why did she have unknown genetic material? Was it left over from the Bad Wolf? There were too many questions to answer.

She followed the Judoon as they continued to search for the Doctor. She saw Martha walking behind them and was glad she decided to stay. They enter the MRI room and Rose can see an old lady standing over an all too pale Doctor. Rose bites back a cry of anger.

"Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." The old lady, Ms Florence, said in a sugary tone.

"Scan him! Confirmation: deceased." The Judoon announced. Rose felt herself go weak. It felt like everything drained out of her with those words. Behind her Martha gasped.

"No, he can't be. Let me through, let me see him!" Rose yelled, though she felt like it was someone else talking. She tried to push through the Judoon, but they blocked her. There was a scuffle behind her, then Martha was standing beside her.

"Stop. Case closed." The Judoon said to them. Rose continued to struggle, trying to reach the fallen Time Lord.

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." Martha protested.

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime." The chief told them.

"But she's not human." Martha argued. Rose didn't know why she was bothering. The Doctor was dead. He was dead and this time he couldn't regenerate.

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." Florence holds up her hand to show a black 'x' on the back of it.

"But she's not! She assimil-" Martha stats, but Rose stops her. She suddenly gets his plan.

"Wait a minute. You drank his blood. The Doctor's blood." Rose states, though she knows they took it as a question. She grabs a Judoon scanner. And points it at Florence.

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like." Florence says smugly. Rose presses the button to scan her and it lights up.

"Non-human." The Judoon announces. Mrs Finnigan looks shocked, but Rose is still trying to reach the Doctor.

"What?" She exclaims, taken by surprise.

"Confirm analysis." The Judoon tells his troops.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." The plasmavore says, floundering.

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha says. Rose shuts her out. The Doctor can't be dead. He can't. She won't let him die on her. She just needs to reach him.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine." The Judoon finally move away to surround Mrs Finnigan. The sweet old lady disguise slips away and she instantly hardens.

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore." The alien informed the Judoon surrounding her. Rose squeezes past and falls down next to the Doctor.

"Do you confess?" The Judoon ask.

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab - stop them!" Mrs Finnegan commands. The lone Slab steps forward. The Slab shoots and the Judoon shoot. The Slab disintegrates into black dust.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution." The Judoon informs her. Unseen the warning sign lights up: MAGNETIC OVERLOAD.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" She screams as they disintegrate her. Martha rushes over to where Rose is cradling the Doctor.

"Case closed." The Judoon says and the troops start to turn back.

"What did she mean, 'burn with me'? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." Martha says, finally noticing the MRI acting up.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse." The Judoon says.

"Well, do something! Stop it!" Martha pleads.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." They begin to turn again.

"You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" Martha yells after them. Rose continues to look at the Doctor, wishing he could just wake up and be alright. She just wants one more miracle. Just please, don't be dead.

"All units withdraw." The Judoon exit the room, leaving them alone. Rose can feel her tears welling up and she closes her eyes. The man from before, who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke up.

"What about the air? We're running out of air." He tells the retreating back of the Judoon.

"You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault." Martha tells them, but it's too late. They're gone. Martha takes the Doctor from Rose and sets him on the floor on his back. She leans over the Doctor and starts to apply pulmonary resuscitation techniques.

"One two three four five. One two three four five." Martha is compressing the left side of his chest, where a human's heart would be. She sits back and nothing happens. Rose realizes why and pushes Martha out-of-the-way.

"Two hearts!" She informs Martha. She had basic first aid and life guard training so she knew how to resuscitate someone. "One two three four five. One two three four five." She pounds on the other side of his chest and she leans down to give him her air. Behind her Martha is running out of air. She notices, but stays where she is looking at the Doctor. She slides off of him when she begins to grow dizzy. The Doctor revives and starts to cough. Martha falls to the ground behind them.

"The scanner. She did something." Rose tells him, slightly gasping for breath.

Coughing, the Doctor crawls and staggers to the MRI machine, and unplugs it. Rose crawls over to Martha and puts one arm under one of Martha's arm. The Doctor comes over and puts his arm under Martha's other arm. Together they lift her and they go out into the halls. The Doctor and Rose carry Martha down a corridor where patients and doctors alike are either very weak or unconscious due to oxygen starvation. The reach the hospital ward where Rose had been admitted. Rose takes Martha and lays her down on her hospital bed then collapses down herself. The Doctor goes and looks out of the window at the Judoon ships.

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." He mutters. Outside it starts to rain. He grins.

"It's raining, Rose. It's raining on the moon." He tells her.

"Doctor." Rose gasps. She can see black spots forming slowly. Her head feels really light and it's becoming harder to keep her eyes open. She can feel a tingling feeling in her fingers and lips, like they're falling asleep.

"Rose. Rose! No, no, no! C'mon, stay with me Rose! Please, we're almost home, a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes than I can take you back to the TARDIS." He tells her, and though it sounds like it's coming from across the room she knows he's right beside her. She thinks he might be holding her hand, but it's becoming to hard to feel it.

"Doctor." She croaks. It's hard to make the words come out of her mouth.

"Shh. Save your air, don't try to talk." The Doctor tells her. She thinks she smiles at him. She's trying to smile at least.

"Love you." She tells him.

"I love you too, Rose. More than I ever though possible. So you have to stay awake for just a few more minutes, please." He pleads. Suddenly they feel an earthquake-like shudder and light shines in through the windows. The Doctor picks her up bridal style and runs out the door with her. She inhales deeply and relishes in the fresh air, though the sudden oxygen makes her head swim. He carries her all the way to the TARDIS at a near-sprint. He opens the door and takes her to the infirmary. As he lays her on an examination slab he manages speech again.

"Thank you." She says in a voice that's not as gravelly as before. He stops fiddling with machines and rushes back to her side.

"For what?" He asks.

"Saving us. Like you always do." She tells him. She reaches out and grabs his hand. He smiles and brings her hand to his lips and kisses it.

"Just rest here for now. I'll go see how everyone else is doing." He releases her hand and leaves her there to sleep. Which she does, almost immediately.

* * *

**That was a long chapter to make up for missing nearly a month of updates. Sorry. Again, please review. I still haven't made up my mind about having Martha on. And if I do, should she pine after the Doctor? You decide!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry about the lack of updates! I've just been really lazy and I kinda got distracted by Tumblr. Sorry! And for those of you who wanted jealous, piney Martha, sorry. The un-jealous out numbered you.**

* * *

The Doctor stood in an alley, waiting for Martha to see him. When she finally did he gave her a look that said, 'come with me'. He walks into the alley and stands beside Rose, who had woken up a few minutes ago, and leaned on the TARDIS. A few moments later Martha rounded the building.

"I went to the moon today." She said as she approached the duo.

"Bit more peaceful down here." The Doctor said in his typical flippant tone. Rose nudged him, reminding him not to be rude.

"You never even told me who you two are." Martha says.

"The Doctor and Rose." The Doctor answers her. Rose smiles.

"The Stuff of Legends." She adds on, glancing at the Doctor and catching his smile.

"What sort of species? It's not everyday I get to say that." Martha asks, laughing slightly.

"I'm a Time Lord." The Doctor says, adopting the standard tone he uses when talking about his species.

"Right, not pompous at all then!" Martha laughs. "And what about you Rose?" Rose just shrugs.

"I was born here in London, same as you." Rose tells her, choosing her words carefully.

"I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip." The Doctor suggests. Rose beams at Martha, hoping she'll come with them. She could use another female on board (one that wasn't the actual ship).

"What, into space?" Martha asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Weelll..." The Doctor draws out the syllables, the way Rose remembered.

"I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..." Martha reasons. Rose knows what she's doing, she did it herself once too.

"Oh, did we not mention? It travels in time too." Rose tells Martha grinning at her and glancing at the Doctor noticing he was grinning too.

"Get out of here!" Martha gasps.

"We can!" The Doctor says indignately.

"Come on, that's going too far." Martha says, not believing them.

"Fine, we'll prove it to you. C'mon Rose, allons-y!" With that he took Roses hand and they walked back into the TARDIS. The Doctor took the controls and they *vworped* into the Time Vortex.

"Where are we going? Doctor!" Rose laughed as they hurled about.

"We're going back to this morning. Remember how Martha said she saw us on her way to work? Well, we're about to make that happen!" The Doctor flipped one final switch and they landed with a slight jolt. They ran to the door, but Rose stopped him from stepping out.

"Wait, what are we going to do?" Rose asked. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"No idea! Guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go along. Though, we do have a history, so it be fine." He said, stepping through the open door. Rose followed him and closed it behind her.

"Right, there she is. I'll run up to her, maybe say something, you run up after me. Do whatever you like, just make sure it leaves an impression." With that the Doctor ran up to Martha and took off his tie. Rose ran after him and on impulse grabbed his unit jacket and snogged him for all he was worth. When she released him she turned to Martha.

"**That's** what something looks like." And with that she grabbed the Doctors hand and pulled him back to he TARDIS. He flew them back and they stepped out, the Doctor putting on his tie and Rose smoothing down the hair the Doctor had mussed up.

"Told you!" The Doctor said proudly.

"I know, but... that was this morning! But - Did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time! But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?" She questioned.

"If we did that it would cause a paradox, and quite frankly I really don't fancy seein' those reapers again." Rose shuddered slightly. The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it.

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks." He said, lightening the mood slightly.

"And that's your spaceship?" Martha asked, nodding toward the blue box they had just exited.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor explained.

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate." Martha says, looking at the box. Rose suppressed a jealous streak. She had a feeling that Martha probably wouldn't have minded that if it was just the Doctor and her. The Doctor pushes the door open and he pulls her to the side.

"Take a look." He suggests. Martha looks at him funny and steps inside the Doctor grins at Rose.

"I love this part." With that hey followed Martha inside. Martha looks around and runs back outside. From inside they can hear her speaking.

"Oh, no, no. But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood." They hear a knocking and Martha comes back inside. "It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside." The Doctor mouths her last sentence with her, looking at Rose. She suppresses a giggle.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." He shuts the door behind her, throws his coat aside "All right, then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" She says, looking around, like she expects people to pop out of hiding spots. Beside Rose the Doctor grows sad. She gives him a reassuring squeeze.

"Just me." He says sadly.

"What about Rose? Can she drive it?" Martha asked. Rose laughed.

"No way! Last time he tried to teach me he said I had just killed us! Not gonna try hat again!" She said laughing. "Mind you, I don't think I was any worse than him!" She said, teasing him.

"Oi! Don't make fun of the designated driver!" He threatened, pointing his finger at her.

"Yeah, tell that one to Reniette, Mr I-can't-hold-my-banana-daiquiri!" Rose taunted.

"Now you listen to me, Dame Rose, if you don't stop making fun of me in front of Martha I will send you back to prehistoric times and leave you there for a week!" He threatened, glaring at her.

"You'd have to land there first!"She said, skipping away from him.

Martha laughed at them. "You're like a marrid couple! Don't think I could stand it like that all the time!" She announced. The Doctor and Rose stopped playing and looked each other.

"Martha, this is just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home. We're not looking for new companions." The Doctor explained. He didn't want to get Martha's hopes up.

"I figured. It's alright Doctor, I have a life to get back to anyways." Martha told him. He visibly relaxed and his grip on Rose's hand loosened.

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally - the hand brake. Ready?" He grinned at the newbie.

"No." She said, having second thoughts. The Doctor doesn't hear her, instead he moves about the console.

"Off we go." He pulls the hand brake. As the TARDIS jolts and shakes he falls. Rose falls next to him and they laugh, getting up and grabbing on to something else.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." Martha complains.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." He reaches out and holds out his hand to where she can take it. They shake.

"It's my pleasure, Mr Smith and Miss Tyler." She says back. Rose offers her hand and Martha shakes it too. Rose grins, eagerly awaiting the next adventure. And not-so eagerly awaiting having to tell the Doctor about what the Judoon found when they scanned her.

* * *

**Yup, that's it. No more Smith and Tyler. But you can join me in the next story, coming to computers near you! It will be called The Shakespeare Code Unlocked, so please keep an eye out for it. Tell me what you thought and if you have any suggestions for the stories tell me. So, Should Martha just have the one adventure? Should she have two? Or should she be a full season? You tell me!**


End file.
